Electronic gaming machines, such as video slot machines and video poker machines, are a cornerstone of the gaming industry. EGMs, especially microprocessor-based gaming machines that follow a client/server configuration, provide flexibility through software control and the ability to communicate data and download software from a supporting server. Although EGMs are clients of a server, EGMs render the images displayed during the execution of a game based on data that is locally resident, i.e. data that is stored at the EGM or generated at the EGM in the course of the play of the game. There are situations where the EGM may obtain data from a remote device during the play of a game such as when the player is participating in a wide area jackpot game. In this situation, data related to the wide area jackpot is received by the EGM during the play of the game and the EGM locally processes this data by its video rendering engine to generate a corresponding image, e.g. display of the current value of the bonus. While such techniques have generally proved satisfactory, these techniques fail to maximize advantages associated with operation in a real-time client/server relationship. For example, maintaining and updating audio and visual content at a server is more efficient than having to change this content stored at each EGM. Therefore, it is desirable to take advantage of the client/server relationship with regard to the real-time display of video by an EGM during the play of a game.